Daniel's Journey
by RoCelia
Summary: After killing the Mentor, Daniel had a very hard time finding his direction.He tried to find the meaning of his life, but only sadness was waiting forward. He remembered his past and his young age. Everyone has his/her own story, even for an antagonist.
1. Fallen

A loud noise filled air.

Daniel gasped as the sudden surge of dizziness and fear overcame him. The wind was blowing his hair as he fell down to the water below, allowing himself to free fall. The deep blue ocean below him looked so tranquil, so calm, as if nothing terrible had happened before, yet something _did _happened.

Just seconds before he had seen blood spurt on his hand and face. Then it was a shouting from the distant, before he could think he was controlled by his fear and instinct. He ran straight to the window, with arms covered his head, and crushed the glass. Without a second thought, he immediately spread his arms to his sides and dived…he hadn't done it before did he? Or his ancestor was telling him to do so?

Half minute before Daniel was still in the Dubai tower, listening to the Mentor about the bleeding effect. The Mentor handed him the hidden blade ritually and he put it on his forearm. A flash of myriad pictures and voices flew across his mind and As if someone had switched on a sealed and intricate gear simultaneously. An impulse suddenly overtook him, much like a computer had command a spontaneous order to process, and he lost control of his own mind and body. Before Daniel realized what he had done, the blade attached to the bracer on his left arm had been plunged into the Mentor's neck, staining with blood.

_What happened? I didn't mean to…_

Perplexities and fear engulfed him immediately. He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't understand why he did this. He sheathed the blade and placed the body of the Mentor down on the floor. "No…I…I didn't mean to…" Both his voice and fingers were trembling.

"Why…did you…"The Mentor choked, trying very hard to speak through his ragged breath. "do…this…" He was dying, the light in his pupils started to dissipate.

Daniel all but jumped out of the building, letting himself falling freely. He couldn't stand the brutal scene anymore, he couldn't bear and fact that he had killed a man—the Mentor—he corrected, the man who he had been looking for over these years. He wanted to deny, to reverse all of it. He didn't think anything particular when the window seared, he wasn't thinking as the broken glass slicing him. The instinct in his genes overwhelmed his thoughts and instructed his movements, his head was stunned by the shock of the situation.

In a fraction of seconds he regained his consciousness, and he was shocked by the height and speed. Why he was in such a ridiculous posture?

His consciousness was blown away again as soon as he was caught by the illusions.

And that's when he hit the bottom. With a loud spray, Daniel dropped into the water.

* * *

Notes

I was inspired by a whim in my head before I wrote this fiction. It is very challenging to write in Daniel's POV because his mind was always shattered and broken. I don't think Daniel was a _totally_ bad guy. I don't deny his misdeed, but he was, indeed, a pathetic puppet.


	2. Remembered

_Falling…_

_I'm falling…_

_The blue sky seemed to be so grey._

_Where am I?_

Daniel gasped heavily as he pop out of the surface of the water. He took several ragged before calming down himself. His head was a bit dizzy, but otherwise he was fine. A sudden wave hit him from behind and he turned around, pedaling the water.

_I'm still alive._

_But where can I go?_

He swam to the shore quickly. He didn't even know what he was doing. All he knew is he was following his instincts.

Before long he reached the shadow. Fortunately no one was there. The night silently fell to the earth and the moon dimly shone in the sky. Daniel got up slowly, eyeing vaguely to the front. He hobbled forward to nowhere, just to leave this place.

Then he remembered his young age.

* * *

He sat by the side of a street, thinking and looking vacuously, wrapping his arms around his knees. The dimming light lit the cold cobble road. He shivered by the sudden wind and hugged himself tighter. The spasm of pain from several cuts on his body flashed over his slim body. Seldom cold wind would blew and chill his bones.

The soft sound of steps was coming to him. When it finally approaches, In Daniel's sight he could see the legs of a young child. Maybe it was a girl.

"Hello," the voice was soft and tentative, "Why are you sitting here?"

"Leave me alone…" he replied in a low voice without looking up. He thought the figure would go away, but it turned and came closer. "Don't come any closer! I am a MONSTER!"

It was true opinion he thought about himself, that he had always seen illusion of him in a skin of another man, that he had experienced kill and murder in the body of an arm man, that he was afraid he could lose the grasp of the reality. He hugged himself tighter, hoping whoever in front of him would go away.

The steps stopped and Daniel peeled a look up to see it was a girl about his age. She didn't look shocked or scared. "If you are really a 'monster'," Daniel looked up and saw the girl reached out a finger pointing at him, "Then why do you keep it?"

Daniel was confused at the question and checked himself, then checked the direction which the girl was pointing at. It was now Daniel realized the girl was pointing at the pocket at his right side, and something was trembling in his pocket.

He didn't even notice that.

It was a small grey genie pig that looked like a ball. It trembled slightly when he reached to catch it to have a better look. The girl smiled a little and crouched down beside him. She took the genie pig and hugged it close to herself. "It is cute." She smiled again and then looked over Daniel. "You are bleeding, let me help you."

Daniel kept silence as the girl took some bandages to conceal his cuts. Apparently she wasn't good at this and got the bandages and tissues everywhere. Suddenly something hard hit his head and she stood up. A huge pain shuddered him and he could almost sense the bruise swell. The girl looked startled and winced. Quickly picked the object up, she apologized to Daniel, "Sorry, I'm really sorry. I…I really don't good at it…"

Daniel slipped a glance at the object the girl tried to hide in her palm. "_It was a Nokia."_ She apologized again, "I just picked it up from somewhere since nobody did. I didn't mean to…" She looked embarrassed and flushed.

Daniel looked at the girl again, but this time he saw something different. Her hair was ruffled and her cloth was a bit dirty. Obviously she was a waif. _Just like me._ He thought.

"Thank you." Daniel spoke up. After all, the girl helped him.

"You're welcome." She calmed down, "You look like you are new her. Feel free to ask me if you need any help." She smiled again, paused and hesitated about the next question, before "I'm Rainey. What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"So see you then, Daniel." Rainey waved and jogged away, "Now I can 'leave you alone'." And with that, she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Notes

Please read and review. Don't be biased. No one is born as a villain. I'm willing to hear advice from you guys.


	3. Encounter

Daniel smiled bitterly at that memory. He shook his head and stopped, wondering where he could go. He soon found himself recalling another memory.

* * *

The day after his encounter with the girl, Daniel felt much better than before. Rainey's smile lingered in his mind like a warm sunshine glittering in the grassland.

Daniel walked slowly toward a cave-shaped building beside him. There lied some sheets and piles of fragile materials. Daniel wheeled around and realized it was a desolated garage. Despite of the fact it was abandoned for a long time, the garage seemed to be cleaned regularly, like somebody lived here.

Hesitating a bit, Daniel stepped further into the garage. The neat and tidy sense he detected from the garage and the open space inside was so comforting for a boy who had been wandering for days. It was not very big, but Daniel managed to find a spot to comfort himself. He found a cushion inside the pile of wasted materials and put it on the spot he chose. As he sat down and ready to have a cozy nap, something caught his attention.

A colorful paint of flowers and sky was painted on the wall opposite to him. The picture was painted by chalks and crayons. He moved closer to have a better look at it.

It was a beautiful one. Apart from the green grassland and the blue sky, pink and violet speckles were glinting on the doddle. Some butterflies were dancing over the flowers. Apparently it was paint by a girl.

"What are you doing here?" Startle and wary entering the voice called behind him. He froze, not only at the possibility that he may have intruded someone's private territory, but also at the familiarity to the voice. He had heard it before, somewhere…some time before.

Daniel whirled around to face the owner of the voice. What greeted him was a pair of kind, surprised eyes. He hadn't seen them carefully before but he recognized them immediately. "Hey." Daniel smiled and greeted.

"Hello, Daniel." Daniel received a smile from Rainey as a rewarded, "Seems you found a homey place."

"I think so…?" Daniel looked around to view the surroundings again, "You've been here?"

"Yeah. Actually I live here." Rainey replied, "I've spent a lot of time decorating, do you like it?"

"It was…nice." Daniel carefully chose the adjective, "I like it."

"Thank you…" Rainey flushed faintly, "I always try to make it cozy…You are the first one who said that to me…"

Daniel fell silent. His heart beat fast. _Why am I so overacting? It was just a girl. _He walked towards the girl and reduced the gap between them. "Oh…Thank you, too. You are the first people helped we out."

Rainey turned around and backed to Daniel, for fear he would see her blush crazily. She calmed herself and stayed quiet, enjoying the moment until he spoke up, "You live here…alone?"

She nodded. "Yes."

_That was a hard life for a girl. I hoped she managed to adapt._

"And I lived well. Life isn't so hard on me." She continued. "And don't pity me." Rainey added, as if she had read his mind. "Tell me about yours."

* * *

_What's my life?What am I living for? Where am I from?_ Daniel was puzzled. He remembered his early years, the girl who helped him and the city. _Now why the hell I am still wandering around like a lost dog? _For now he couldn't enter the part of memory which held the truth of the subsequence, the only thing came into his mind was pure emptiness. He didn't remember any of it as if he hadn't live through it.

* * *

Notes

Here I am. Read & Review, please. You are welcomed to send me PMs to give me advice.


	4. Nightmare

A man dress in white fur coat rode on a horse and fastened forwards. The sound of tapping on the snow made the air vibrate. Snow splayed around the spot where the feet had hit. The horse neighed as the hooded man galloped faster. He got work to do.

Not far away a train was railing on its track. The steam rising from the chimney manifested the full speed it moving. The hooded man paid no attention to that. He quickly and carefully galloped closer to the train and managed to keep himself in a rest state to the carriage.

The man stealthily jumped up to the carriage. No one noticed.

"Who are you?"

The man froze as the whisper suddenly caught his attention. In a fleeting moment, he steeled himself like any expert in this career would be and calmed down his shallow breath. He didn't reply. Instead, he concentrated on the sound and the voices surrounding him. Apart from the loud noise from the train he could sense someone approaching his with a knife. The source of the voice was pinpointed immediately before he whirled around. In a flash of second the only thing left behind the hooded man was a pool of blood and the whistling of the train. The accidental interlude didn't interrupt his plan at all. No alarms were flared.

He quickly and silently eliminated all the guards on his way. Somewhat, he was expecting these guards. That had made sure his target was indeed here.

Before long he rushed towards to cabin where his target hid. If the informant was right, his prey would be there, not aware of the situation that his predator was waiting for the chance to hunt.

He clung on the wall, stuck his ear against it and listened carefully. A cheerful and calm voice came into his ear. A feral smile appeared on his lips as he ensured.

In a swept of wind, he took his move. The door was broke down as a shadow of devil crashed into the cozy room. The bodyguards of his targets' were too late to get alarmed and rush to protect their employer. The hooded man shoved the main tanks away and went straight forward, his rifle leveled at…

However, what showed in front of him was not his target.

It was a woman and several children, sitting around a dining table, froze. They eyes were shocked. A young child was definitely scared. Her eyes were filled with fear as she slowly broke into a weak whimper.

"How dare you, pointing a rifle at my family!" An anxious and furious shout came from the hooded man's behind. He immediately turned to defend himself but it was too late.

The predator was punched in the gut the stumbled backwards. He raised his arm in reflex, and stroked back instinctively. Before he hit the target his arm was caught by a strong hand. It was his targets'. The two fought and fell to the floor, rolling. Their strong attack at each other didn't seem to work on their opponent, but rather influence the train. The carriage vibrated violently and tilted, and then it derailed. Both men tumbled on the ground as the wall of the carriage shattered due to the impact when it ran off the rails.

"If you have children I'll threw them in the river after I'm done with you!"The target grunted. "You guys had tried to assassin my father five times before he died. _Five times! _He was a good man, but he was weak and sentimental."

"I know what you what." The military-dressed man continued and dragged a box under the debris out and opened it. "You can try thousands of time you want, but you'll never success." It was a golden staff. No, not just golden, but also glowing. The glow mesmerized the assassin for a couple of seconds before he moved his eyes away from it. "Now," he threw the rod to the assassin, "take it and try to attack me. Show me what you can do."

The assassin took that as an insult. How come the prey turned to take advantage and look down to him! The hooded man growled and swung the rod, aiming on the face of his target. "Your family won't even recognize your face when you're finished!"

"Too slow!"The military-dressed man shoved his fist to the assassin's face, but the rod hit his in return. Quickly recovered and grabbed the end of the staff and struck his predator again, the military dressed man managed to shove the assassin to the ground.

The assassin extended his hidden blade to strike back, but a foot was brought hard on his wrist and restrained his move.

"Disgraceful." The target commented.

The assassin grunted, but didn't say anything. He silently watched as the man pointing the Staff at him.

"You don't even know what it is you held do you?" The man sneered, taking the hooded man's silence as admission, "Your Mentor didn't tell you everything, huh? You fight _his _war against _your own _country. And you don't even know why."

"Russia had made some powerful friends. She will be a new _Eden _on Earth." The cross medal on the uniform reflecting the glow of the Staff as he pressed his voice, "and you had betrayed her!"

"My Majesty, where are you?" One of the subordinates of the targets' said. "We must leave."

"You're fortunate, assassin. I'm not in the mood to kill you." He turned his head a little. "Tell your Mentor about your failure… _If you can find him…_"

The assassin ran away without looking back, reluctant to process any more information. The snow was blown in the air as the carriage moved away.

* * *

Daniel woke up panting. He sat up and gasped for air. It was not the first time he saw this kind of illusions. _This nightmare again. _He tried to smooth his breath. _Why is that man again? What happened to me?_

He recalled the scene in the dreams. Strangely, it was clear as a movie shown in front of his eyes. He heard that people woke up would always forget what they had dreamt about, no matter how real and vivid the scene were. The only expectation is nightmares. Only the fearful impact can be imprinted in their memories.

Is that what the live is like? The best moments just come in seconds before faded away. You end up remember only the worst?

Not wanting to have a second thought, he lied back, hoping for a sleep without nightmare.

* * *

Notes

A new update. Reviews, advice and subscribes are welcomed!

This chapter is a bit hard for me to write, as Daniel was a child and he didn't really know who these people were in his dream/genetic memories, I don't think I should mention their names. Surly you readers can figure who they are.

And yes, three lines would be shown in the story. Daniel's present, his past and his genetic memory. Just like the comic.


	5. Flshback

Daniel leaned against a wall and sighed. The cold and chillness of the cement drilling up into his spine and he shivered. He looked at his hand and sighed out in relief—those were the hands for a 26-year-old man, not those for a boy.

He started to wonder why he had been hallucinating his childhood, and also, the life of a mysterious man. He had been _dreaming_ the hooded man's life since he escaped…no, not escaped, but rather abandoned from a group of weird men in white coat. Before that Daniel remembered being in an old man's clutch, gasping and struggling, reaching out desperately for the answer that where he was. He saw the triangle shaped symbol, vaguely recalled the words on the label clipped in front of a white coat—it seemed like "V" and "W" to him. Then he saw the cap with was putting down, as an authorized voice, combined with excitement, unclearly said, "Let's open it and see what's inside…"

Daniel wanted held his head with his arms, at least try to increase the minimum possibility of protecting himself. But as his ankles and wrists were restrained, he just trembled and gasped. He opened his mouth to shout for help, but all the words had died out before they could come out. No voice came out. Daniel was silently screaming. All he could do was feebly watching in fear as the dim light faded away right in front of his eyes.

A part of him was happy about this, but another part of him was sad: He had nowhere to go. He had been desperately looking for his purpose of life yet he failed. He thought he had found somewhere he belong, someone he can depends on, he thought he had found his purpose of life…

And yet, he was wrong, again.

The only thing came into his mind was a smiley shiny face of girl, but where is she…

Cold wind breezed across his face. Daniel shivered, hugging himself closer. Random cars passed by like a flash of light. And with a fleeting whistle, they were gone. These cars like some mechanism triggered a gear, like a catalyst that stimulate a reaction, flashes of pictures and voices started to show up in Daniel's memory. He concentrated and managed to catch glimpse of these that faded away quickly before they replaying in his mind. Theses flashes and fragment were warm, joyful, gave Daniel the sense of tranquil that he had forgotten for a long time.

* * *

Daniel and Rainey sat on the grass and watching enjoying the tranquilizing atmosphere. The wind breezed, gently brushed

"So where you from?" Rainey asked.

"I…" Daniel didn't know the reply. Instead, he looked down to the ground. Once more he was caught by a question that he couldn't answer. He thought nobody would care what he want, where he from or even who he was, but then the girl reminded he of his past that he had already forgotten. No, _lost _would be more accurate. It was not him forgot the past.

"It's okay if you don't want to say." Rainey's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Daniel looked up at Rainey, caught by surprise that Rainey had looked up at the sky, giving him a melancholy impression. He heard her muttered, "I can't…as well…"

"Rainey?" Daniel asked.

"Yes?" she looked at Daniel curiously.

"Can you tell me about your story?" Daniel asked. _How did you manage to survive…I wonder. _

"You want to know?" Rainey asked. She was surprised and startled about that question.

_Hope I didn't trigger any of her sad memory. _Daniel stiffed.

A nostalgic smile blossomed on Rainey's face. Well, that was a long time ago, when I was still a little girl…

_You are still a little girl…_Daniel couldn't help thinking about it. He settled himself at a comfortable position and listened to Rainey's story. The smile on her face lessened Daniel's worry.

She talked that she was an orphan. She used to be bullied by the elder children. She escaped and lingered in the streets. Just like Daniel, she was lonely,

_Her life must have been hard._ Daniel thought.

But…

She never gave up her hope "adapting to survive".

She smiled about laughed about her past, joked about her life in the orphanage.

How did she do that? Being so kind and so easy?

"Just let the past pass by. Tomorrow is a whole new day." Rainey smiled.

Somehow, Daniel felt he had found friend and his purpose.

* * *

The next memory was a bit fuzzy. Daniel rubbed his eyes and left the wall had have been leaning on for he didn't know how long. He couldn't recall the details of Rainey's story. He walked to the darkness and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Notes

Kind of lazy for the new short chapter.

Dead Wolf Walking, ZenHeyerdall, fallendestinyxx and Mr. Tony

Thank you for your support.


	6. Rainey

Whew! I've done my exams! On to the chapter!

This chapter will move forward a bit further about Daniel Cross's past. A little glimpse of the Assassins as well.

* * *

**Rainey**

* * *

You don't even know what to do, or what not to do. Daniel. You are just like an empty puppet. Had you not met Rainey you were to be another orphan who suffers from starvation and hunger, a weakling who can't defend himself, a toy twisted by the fate. But now everything seems fine now.

He just walked and walked. In the morning a new day had just begun. Daniel woke up without the memory of the dream he dreamt last night.

_"Daniel?" _A flash of images flew across his eyes.

What was that? An illusion?

_"You should be careful, doctor." _Daniel held his head in his arms._ "The subject is vulnerable. You shouldn't inflict too much scars on him."_

That's a woman's voice. Daniel blinked when a sudden flash of white dazzling light blind his eyes. When he could see things again he was in a rather large room with several machines and several people in white coat.

_Who…are they?_

He was in _that_ room again.

_"No. Scar is exactly what we want." _A man's voice, sounded so eerily familiar. Daniel swore he _knew _this voice. _"I don't want to miss any _interesting _details."_

Details? What details?

_"But doctor…" _the woman protested. _"I don't think…"_

_"He's a gift, an amazing gift. Let's open and see it."_

A triangle shaped symbol was glistering in his sight. It looks so creepy under its metallic glint as if the object was from the coldest place. The spine chilling sensation crept into his bones as he shivered.

It was the triangle symbol he could see anywhere, especially on medicine boxes and bottles. What's wrong with that symbol?

Right. It was the global company Abstergo. Now he remembered. The global industry, Abstergo, the cooperation that raise him yet ruin him, the lair where filled with global conspiracies, the castle for the Templars.

He didn't knew how he did know this much. The war between the Assassins and Templars just never ends. He thought he was an Assassin but what did he do? He killed the one he had been looking for years when most his colleagues of his thought the Mentor was just an image, a legend. He knew he couldn't return to the Assassins' even if he wanted to. He had committed a crime which is so grave that no one would forgive him.

No. The woman who emerged from nowhere claimed herself as an Assassin. She brought him to the hideout and revealed that Daniel was one as well.

It must be a mistake. He had never the thoughts to harm anyone, let alone the movements! What's wrong with him?

He knew he didn't commit the murder on purpose, he didn't do it hot-headed, he didn't even loathe the Mentor, why did he do this? At that time he lost the control of his own body. Like another consciousness had

Daniel breathed and relieved as he slid down the solid wall. _Fate, you must be toying with me…_

Daniel wobbled to a bar. Before entering he hid the hidden blade he had worn since he met the Mentor. Sitting on the seat and ordering a drink, he intended to sink himself in the numbness of the alcohol.

However, the sharpness of spirit sent shivers to Daniel's nerves, like thousand pins had stung deeply into his skin. He couldn't stand it. With his mouth wide open, he poured the whole glass of liquid into his throat and ran out of the bar.

He just ran and ran and ran. But the illusions from the past haunted him like forever.

"Rainey…"He muttered, before drowning into the river of fragments of memories.

* * *

It had been one year since Daniel met Rainey. They helped each other and lived a placid life.

They were close friends. To Daniel, Rainey was his first friend and the first one who he fully trusts. The life on the streets wasn't easy, but they managed to be optimistic.

One day, Rainey and Daniel sat by the river. Together they watched the clear blue sky and the snow white clouds, imagining

"You know…" Rainey started slowly, "It was so good to have your company for the whole year. I'd like to say you almost pass the

"You are not loud, you are not impulsive, and you are not lazy." Rainey paused and looked at the boy beside her.

"And I like that kind of people…"

Daniel froze. No one had said that to him. No one. Is she implying she liked him?

_"And I like that kind of people…"_

_Really?_ He asked to himself. Since his started to remember things no one had shown any care to him. During the years he trapped in the unknown damned machine, he was just a mere test subject. Apart from being catch in clutches and being tested, no one see more value in him. That was all he could remember. His memory starts with these horrible experiences in the testaments.

"Really?" He said, half thinking aloud and half inquiring for reassurance.

A faint flush tanned Rainey's face as she popped him in the ribs. "Er…"

He stared at her in the eyes, waiting patiently yet did not expect for a reply. He enjoyed the very moment of fleeting in time and eternal in his mind. Maybe it would be a turning point for him, maybe he could throw any these twisted and unclear past, maybe he could start a whole new life.

Or maybe, he could finally have a friend.

Daniel felt his breath stopped. The sound of wind disappeared. The heart rate of his accelerated. The sound of his heart beat pounded hard in his chest.

Rainey opened her mouth.

Daniel felted the whole world stopped.

The aura changed immediately. Like chocolate ball had filled every single second within, so mellow and so sweet.

_"Yes."_

Now the images and flashes ended. Daniel slide down the solid wall by the street and breathed in relief.

Daniel didn't felt anything but the lingering happiness and relief, the sense of calm that he had forgotten for a long time. He didn't know why he was reliving this memory of his, yet he grasped onto it, holding tightly. The fear, the confusion, all that had fallen with him seemed was seemingly gone like the dust was blown away by the dust. The corner of his lip twitched upwards.

He felt warmth and joy.

He always desired to enjoy the feelings of solace, and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Notes

All right this chapter is over 1K. Sorry for not updating for two months. Hope I didn't make Daniel OOC.

The description "Like chocolate ball had filled every single second within" was originally from a French book named "Tobie Lolness". Quite touching for me.

As you know the time of the story is set after Daniel killed the Mentor and before the Purge. The main part would be Daniel's inner conflict and memories.

Any ideas want to share? PM me!


	7. Turning

A turning point. That was the very unique section that lodged in Daniel brain. Whatever that was didn't matter. What's important to him is that this turning point is the clearest memory he currently could hold.

On that fatal night, Daniel had lost everything he had before, but at the same time he gained everything. That day when he was accidentally found by Hannah was drunk and disordered. He muttered something abnormal and people thought he was insane. He wasn't do this for no reason.

Memories flooded like surges of waves hitting the coral stones. The past events flashed again and again like an endlessly replayed movie. However, he thought eerily, he was the main character yet he was not. The Daniel he saw in these memories seemed unlike the Daniel he knew. But if that was not Daniel then who that is? And also, if that wasn't Daniel why he would appear in his memories and dreams? He wouldn't know.

The scenery in front of his eyes switched from the bar to a plain covered by snow. Then the color changed from white to sparks of neon's. Flashes of light made him dazed. Daniel stumbled out the bar to catch some fresh air.

Daniel gasped and coughed. He leaned by a car parked by the street and clutched his stomach. His chest tightened and his head spun. A sense of nausea had come back to him.

"Hey, dude. Are you all right?"

"You…" Daniel growled, "Templar… What did you do to me?"

"Hey, calm down…"

"Only one of you, _Templar? _Do you want to get killed?"

The man he was scolding at didn't answer. The face of the man was filled with confusion and fear as if the guy in front of his was the most scary creature in the world. The only thing in his mind was to kill.

"You have a dead wish then?"Daniel raised the knife in his hand; he was about to strike when…

His wrist was sheathed by a hand. The knife dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"What are you doing?!" A voice of a woman exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

Daniel didn't look up. His head still hurt like a knife had lanced into it. The next second his knees buckled beneath him as another wave of dizziness stroke him. Before he hit the ground, a pair of slim but strong arms caught him and held him tightly. It was_ that_ woman.

He felt the person grabbing his wrist was pulling him to a car stopped by the street. "Hurry and get on. We must move!" The woman said in a hushed tone.

Daniel peeled up to see the face of a young woman.

The woman shoved him into a car. Daniel didn't resist.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of innocent." The woman scolded at him, "That's the _first_ rule of ours! Haven't you learnt that?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel was confused and angry.

"You are one of _us_, understand?"

_Hannah._

_Her name was Hannah._

"You are an Assassin." She stated.

_"You are an Assassin."_

This moment had changed his whole life. Or more precisely, had triggered the program planted deep in his brain.

At some point on the way to somewhere, Daniel passed out.


End file.
